Moonlight Sonata
by KayGamr
Summary: The year is 2013 and Sebastian Michaelis is still serving the eternally young Ciel Phantomhive. Young Luna becomes acquainted and becomes seemingly ensnared in their lives. But is it the demons themselves who are ensnared? * I do not own Kuroshitsuji, I only own Luna*
1. Prologue

Prologue

'I suppose that everyone's heard the old saying "Be careful what you wish for...you just might get it.". I sometimes think that this saying could be applied to my life. You see, ever since I can remember, I have loved anything that has to do with the afterlife, Heaven, Hell, or anywhere in between. Maybe the reason that I've been so interested in these things, is because all my life, I've been plagued by otherworldly creatures- Ghosts and the like. Other times I wonder if my interest in them is the very reason why they tend to flock to me. Like a beacon of hope in their eternal night. But, to be quite honest, I have no idea why this is.

Once I went to a psychic when I was feeling particularly lost. She was blind and grinned throughout my entire visit. After a long stretch of silence, she grabbed my hands in hers and whispered "..Your past, is the key.." . I asked her what she meant and she just grinned once more and shook her head. "Now that is for you to find out my dear. But I daresay, you have quite a long road ahead of you." I guess my hands had went limp in her own and she sensed my frustration with her answer. "Oh, but don't worry dear. I think that you'll find it _quite _interesting."

I guess I should introduce myself, though names rarely matter. But just for the story's sake, I shall tell you. I am...well, you may call me Luna. That's not my real name, no, but it's what I have chosen to call myself. I've always thought the night sky beautiful, especially the moon. Hence, the name Luna came to be. From the age of one to eighteen, I lived in an orphanage. I never knew my mother, and my father died before I was born. They say that mom died just before my first birthday, though how she died...no one knows. I've tried to think back to those early years, and the only things that come to mind are blood red eyes and black mist. So much darkness. And screaming. Sometimes I think that's how my mother died. And other times, I chalk it up to my sometimes over-active imagination.

I am now nineteen years of age and I live on my own in an old, rundown, yet strangely beautiful apartment building. The only reason I was able to afford my apartment was due to the small fortune my parents had left me before they had died. I knew that I could afford much more than this meager apartment, but to me, the apartment was gorgeous. It had much more than any new house would have. It had character. But enough about my humble dwellings... '

I sighed, putting away my journal. "I don't know why I even bothered.." I muttered, throwing my pencil across the desk. Just then, a loud crash sounded from the hallway, causing me to jump.

"CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT, YOU BLOODY FOOL?!" , someone screamed. It sounded like a child. What kind of child talks to someone like that? I rushed over the door and stared through the peep hole and out into the hallway. A young boy was standing beside an open door across the hall as a tall man was scrambling to pick up a suitcase that he had dropped. Even though he was stooped over, I could still tell that he looked ill. He was deathly pale and dark circles adorned his eyes, which were rich amber. The child just watched with a smirk on his face as the man bowed before him.

"Sincerest apologies, my lord.", the man nearly whispered, standing up straight again. Before he stepped into the apartment he stopped and glanced over at my door through a shock of raven black hair, almost like he knew I was there. I gasped and jumped away from the peep hole.

"Yes, well, hurry up. I tire of standing in this ghastly hallway.", the boy muttered. A few seconds later I heard another loud thump, and cruel laughter. The door slammed behind them.

"How horrible." , I whispered. Oh, but I was yet to find out just how horrible things could be.


	2. Chapter 1

Sebastian's POV

I sighed tiredly, dropping the masters bags in his room. I would have to unpack them soon. My young lord had grown ever so impatient as the years had progressed. He had changed so much over time that I could scarcely recognize him anymore. He was not the young Phantomhive I had once known. No, he was something else entirely. And I knew, that if I didn't keep a watchful eye over the young master, that things could go horribly wrong. The problem was though, that I had no energy for such a task. I hadn't fed in _centuries. _The master had not allowed me to. Some time after he had become a demon, he had decided to establish some rules. I could not eat. I could not be more powerful than he. I was to be weak, and feeble, and and... nothing more than his foolish slave.

Over time I indeed became weaker, and now it was getting to the point where I could barely think straight. I suppose you think it strange for a demon to become weak, but believe me, it can happen. I don't think that I could die from starvation. I would most likely become catatonic. Wouldn't be much use for the young master then, would I? No, I suppose not. Maybe it's good that I'm becoming weak. Maybe I won't have to deal with him much-

"SEBASTIAN?! HAVE YOU UNPACKED MY LUGGAGE?!" , he screamed from the other room. I sighed once more and began hanging his clothes in his closet. I soon felt his presence behind me but paid it no mind.

"Well, aren't you a good little dog?",he cooed, getting comfortable on his bed. I ignored him, focusing on getting his shirts on hangers. Even this was becoming a difficult task. " You're doing such a good job that I may just decide to feed you.", he murmured. I turned to him quickly, feeling the emptiness in my stomach. He smirked, knowing that he had gotten to me.

"No, never mind. I don't think I shall, now that I know how hungry you are." , he grinned. I glared at him and resumed hanging his clothes. He stood up and came to my side, reaching up to touch my cheek. I growled and slapped his hand away.

"DO NOT touch me...", I seethed, staring at the floor, knowing this was no way for a butler to act. Ciel frowned and stepped away.

" I was just looking at your eyes, no need to get snappy. They're not even red anymore. Do you know this Sebastian? They're the color of bloody mud. You know, your appearance isn't even remarkable anymore. I remember when you could actually make women _swoon_, Sebastian. And what do they do now? _Turn away in disgust._ How does that make you feel, Sebastian? Now that I'm the one getting all the attention? How does that make you-"

**SLAM**

"Will you just shut your damned mouth, you annoying little brat?!" I screamed, holding the young master against the wall by his shirt. He just grinned.

"Well. What do you know? The mangy dog still has a little strength left in him." he muttered before throwing me across the room. My head landed hard against the wall and my skull popped in response.

"But not enough, it seems.", he whispered, leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Sebastian's POV

Night had fallen and master had fallen fast asleep before I could even sit down again. It was usually late night or early morning when I liked to ponder the situation I was in. I was now regretting using force on my young master. I knew I would come to regret my little impulse later on, but that's not what I was thinking of this night. When we had first arrived, the person in the apartment across from ours had been watching us. I knew they were. I could feel their eyes. I supposed I would have to deal with them sometime soon. No doubt they would become curious and come knocking on our door. Would we have to make up another inane story about who we were? Or would the master devour their soul before me? That _is _what he liked to do most.

I sighed, looking out my window and down on the courtyard. A small family of cats were lounging around on the apartment buildings patio furniture. How I longed to go down and hold them close. Feel their soft, luxurious fur beneath my inhuman fingers. To hear their familiar and welcoming purr. But, alas, I was not allowed. Master's orders. Sometimes my situation truly angered me. Other times I found it quite amusing and I would be ordered to shut my mouth because my insane laughter had woken my young lord.

The cats were now sleeping peacefully, all snuggled up together, keeping warm. I smiled. 'Good. Sleep well, beautiful creatures.' , I thought to myself. Suddenly, movement from across the courtyard caught my eye. A girl, about eighteen or nineteen, was leaving the building, carrying a large messenger bag that was hanging off her shoulder. What was a girl so young doing out so late at night? She was wearing a black jacket and I could only really see her deep plum hair that stuck out from her hood. It was pouring down rain out there, what could she be doing? Teenagers these days. Always so eager to do anything dangerous. When she reached the middle of the courtyard, she stopped and turned towards the window and looked up at me. She pulled her hood down and just looked at me for a few seconds, then waved. She waved with a huge smile on her face. And I waved back.

Luna's POV

I was walking in the pouring rain, in the early morning hours, and I should have been feeling nervous. Or uneasy, or apprehensive about walking after dark. But instead, I felt silly, and rather happy. I had just waved at the man next door, and he had waved back. He had even smiled a little. I couldn't help it, I had felt someone watching me, and when I had seen who it was, I just had to show a little kindness. I couldn't help thinking that this man had a pretty rough life. But, you see, caring about people or things that I don't even know, isn't that unusual for me.

The people at the orphanage had always scolded me for helping injured birds or butterflies or cats that I had found outside. I thought my behavior was normal, but apparently, it was not. They always looked at whatever poor creature I had brought inside with disgust, muttering about germs and diseases and the like. And then I would be sent to the corner while the adults disposed of my new friend. It always broke my heart, because I knew what would happen to them if I didn't take care of them. They would die, just like everyone else in my life.

I sighed, pushing away the frown that was forming on my face with a smile. Maybe I would introduce myself soon. I could do with a few more friends. Let's see, if I made friends with the man next door that would mean I had exactly one friend. I giggled a bit at this as I turned a corner and made my way to the park. I suppose it was a little silly for me to come here, being as I was nineteen years old. Much too old for a child's toys. But the park calmed me. I loved to sit on the swings, close my eyes, and just think about things, especially at night. So, this morning (since it was around 4 am ), I was going to sit on the swings and wait for the sun to come up.

I grinned as I reached the playground area and sprinted towards the swing-set. I picked a swing and sat down, getting comfortable as I tried to catch my breath. When I could breathe normally again I opened my bag and pulled out my umbrella and a book that I had recently gotten from the library. The only reason I had brought the umbrella was for my book. I loved the rain. I pushed my wet hair from my eyes as I adjusted my umbrella above me and opened my book on Demonology.

At least an hour of deep reading had passed before a picture made me stop. There was a detailed drawing of what the writers of the book thought a demon looked like. I wouldn't have paid much attention to it, if I had noticed the eyes. They were a deep red, like blood, and I couldn't help but feel that I had seen them somewhere before. So familiar...yet I couldn't place where I had seen them. Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder sounded right above and caused me to jump, dropping my umbrella in a puddle near my feet. And then, I didn't really feel like sitting out in park at four in the morning, in the dark and rain. I got to my feet uneasily, threw my things into my bag, and took off for home. When I finally got to my apartment, I ran inside, slammed the door, and made sure it was locked at least three times. Somethings didn't feel right, and I didn't know why, and that made the whole situation a whole lot scarier.

That night, I had one of the worst nightmares I've had in a while. There was a heavy black mist all around me, filling my lungs and making it hard to breathe. My body was cold, so cold that it ached, and what I could see of my skin, was turning gray. Above me, were two blood red eyes and a black hole that I could only guess was a mouth. It was sucking away my soul. I couldn't speak, I couldn't scream. All I could do was lie there and let it happen.

And then I was awake in my bed, sweating and shaking. The dream had seemed so real, that I couldn't shake my bad feeling for the rest of the day.


End file.
